tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
The Arm
The Arm of Crahia is a peninsula in the far east of the Delkish Continent, as well as nearly-synonymous dukedom of the Principality of Crahia centered around Calthoss' Cave. Armia, as it is sometimes called, is considered to be one of the most exotic locations of the Delkish Continent, as it has been strongly influenced by its most prominent noble family, the House of Sayerburn, a small, but very wealthy house originating from Lafafarro before it became part of Sayerthenn. As followers of a foreign faith, the Faith of Calthoss the Dragon-Beneath-this-Earth, the House of Sayerburn governed Armia with relatively lax religious laws, making it an attractive location for followers of various faiths to immigrate to, including followers of Anasia, Iksas, the Mother Sphinx (the Arm was once home to more ethnic Sefenlanders than even the Delkish Sefenlands), Freedmon, and the Faith of the Four Gods of Nature. This immigration had all but halted following 36th and 29th, as radioactive fallout blew down over the Arm from the Ayelands. All but the poorest villages had been completely evacuated in the century following these events, and the people fled into Crahia. Irradiated fellows and cancermen abound in the Arm, and discontent with the House of Sayerburn grew with every passing year. There had always been rumors that the House of Sayerburn first attained its wealth through forbidden magicks, and their foreign, mysterious origins as Sefenlanders made them easy to hate in a world ruined by the Sefenlands. The House of Sayerburn holed up in Calthoss' Cave, their vast underground complex, and decided to silently wait out the end of the world. Then Duke Beyoss Sayerburn came about. He was a military man, who had spent years as part of the secret Slayers' Guild. There he learned discipline, and how to manage resources, and with this knowledge and experience, he ended the famine in the Arm, and guaranteed some shelter to all Armans. The cancer colony of Metas Nova Mel was then constructed. In secret however, hundreds if not thousands of people were poisoned so as to not be a drain on resources. New trade deals were organized with the dukedoms to the west, all the while Ristt Blott the boy-King was beginning his tenuous reign in Crowtonne. Beyoss met Ristt Blot shortly thereafter at Erzwife. Although he swore his fealty to the boy-King, he knew from very early on that the young man's zealotry would one day become a problem. In the chaos of the 80s and 90s, Beyoss began preparing for a future rebellion which involved strengthening relations with the Face, the Damlands, and the Bightlands. In secret, the dukes all began stockpiling weapons. Beyoss tried desperately to impart discipline, and care in his son Halos, but he was never able, and so held hope that his bastard son would be a worthy heir instead. That is until he saw him. Beyoss hated Billow on sight, and never changed his mind. Although Cal was born a harelip, Beyoss loved her on sight. He saw in her a worthy heir, someone to impart knowledge, and a love for learning. He taught her discipline, and told her that it was possible for a woman to be a great leader, giving the example of Aye the Queen. Shortly before Cal's 10th birthday, Beyoss declared a rebellion against Ristt Blot, and so began Duke's Rebellion, also known as the War in Crahia, which was declared alongside Crahia's declaration of war against the Badlands, meaning that Ristt Blot would be fighting a two-front war. In a strange upset, shortly after this, the House of Sayerburn was massacred nearly in whole by Billow Sayerburn, with only Calthoss Sayerburn surviving from the main branch. In this strange lonely land, Calthoss became the fire-wielding duchess of Calthoss' Cave. She continued most of Beyoss' policies, but became increasingly authoritarian and hardline in an attempt to earn respect through fear rather than love, as the people, she surmised, would never love a girl that looked like her. Duke's Rebellion continued with all the dukedoms declaring independence, save for the Bightlands, and only a few small battles having been fought in the ten years after the Massacre at Calthoss' Cave. Ristt's military campaigns ground to a halt as the limits of his soulslavery began to take an effect on his sanity and health. As Tale of Zul began, Calthoss began considering claiming queendom over Armia, and possibly over Crahia. Armia briefly rejoined the Delkish Empire following the Dogfight, up until the dissolution of the Delkish Empire. Thereafter, Calthoss charged Majkal Sayerburn with control over the Arm. Emperor Gattos Eres briefly occupied Calthoss' Cave as the Alchemist of Destruction, and revealed the truths of Duke's policies to the world. Majkal was killed by being transmuted into his base elements, and his soul shattered to white dust. Shortly before her death, Vayess Halfloriha proposed elections in the Arm for a governorship. Calthoss ran, but lost out to a man from Farro. She gracefully handed over power in the form of a tall, arm-shaped brazier, which she lit. It later became the symbol of the Arm. Category:States Category:Locations Category:History Category:The Delklands Category:Fiefs Category:Duchies